totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Haute Camp-ture
The host visits the luxurious Playa Des Losers and catches up with the previously eliminated contestants. After learning their thoughts on the final five, the host reveals a shocking twist in which the eliminated contestants will vote off the next camper. Thanks to two campers, a popular player is accidentally eliminated. Plot Rather than focusing on the final five of Total Drama Island, Chris decides to give them the day off and instead have the episode center around all of the eliminated campers in the season thus far. They are shown to be relaxing at a luxurious resort for time off from the stressful game. The previously eliminated campers reveal their thoughts on who deserves to win the prize money. Noah, Katie, and Sadie talk about the show by the snack bar in the center of the pool, while Izzy entertains herself by swimming around them. Geoff and Bridgette make out in the hot tub, while Ezekiel tries to get closer to Bridgette, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Courtney hunts down Harold with a lamppost, since she found out he is responsible for rigging the votes against her. The memories continue with Lindsay bad-mouthing Heather and Trent saying he never wants to meet anyone like her again. Noah complains about being the third person voted off, while Katie and Sadie are talking about their first fight. Courtney continues her rant about how she's going to sue the show for not rectifying her unfair elimination and that the rest of the campers are witnesses, but no one else cares. Lindsay even points out that Courtney probably would've been voted off eventually, because none of the other campers like her that much, something which genuinely surprises Courtney. At the food table, Eva says that her experience on the show sucked, but her anger management issues have improved a bit. However, she doesn't hesitate to slap Lindsay in the face with a steak when she asks if she's Tyler, despite just hanging out with him earlier. Noah says that the show was entirely uneventful for him, but Izzy points out that he kissed a guy. They get into a "did-didn't" argument until Trent breaks the tie and says that Noah 'totally did'. A flashback clip then appears where Noah kisses Cody's ear during the Awake-A-Thon challenge, to which Noah responds with "I have no comment." Lindsay then comes by and tells everyone that there is a picture of her in "Star Stalker" magazine, to which Noah replies, "It's all going downhill from here, honey." Lindsay then suggests that she might get on the cover if she develops an eating disorder or considers a boob job (Cartoon Network editing this dialogue to Lindsay considering she should get an acting coach or her hair and nails done instead). Chris asks Trent if he has anything to say to any of the remaining campers in the contest. Trent says that he wants to tell Gwen that he's rooting for her and misses her. He also admits that he is in love with her and hopes that she's over him kissing Heather. Izzy jumps in and says that if she were Gwen, Trent would have gotten seriously maimed. After chewing Trent out, Izzy says she has to go to the bathroom, but instead of leaving, she urinates in the pool, grossing everyone out. Afterward, Chris starts asking everyone what they think of the five campers left in the contest. Everyone unanimously hates Heather, especially Eva, who wants the "scum-sucking, back-stabbing witch" to kiss her butt, and will enjoy watching her "go down." Chris asks Eva to say what she really thinks, and Eva replies that she just did. Izzy thinks Heather is a total psycho; Courtney disapproves of Heather's tactics, such as reading Gwen's diary but considers her a formidable competitor. Harold mentions that he thinks she's really scary, but he can probably take her down before Courtney finally catches him and starts beating him with the lamppost. Trent says he never wants to meet another person like Heather, while Lindsay says that she's really mean. Ezekiel and Katie think she's bossy, Beth loved telling her off, and Sadie wonders how she made it this far even though no one liked her. Eva answers Sadie from a distance by complaining about Heather once more. Courtney says that she wants Duncan to win, and though she tries to hide her true feelings, it's evident to everyone that she likes him. DJ, patting a bandaged Bunny, talks about how tough Duncan is and how he wrestled a grizzly bear. He then slams the table that Bunny is on, sending him flying. Meanwhile, Harold is up in a tree with the lamppost wrapped around him, talking about how much he hates Duncan and all of the pranks he played on him at the camp. But after calling him an idiot, Harold falls out of the tree. Bridgette then says that Duncan is not that tough and that Courtney told her all about his sweet side. For Lindsay, she didn't like him due to his abuse of deer and trees. Katie and Sadie talk about how fun Owen was but recall he was pretty mean in the dodgeball challenge. Trent reaffirms that he likes Gwen. Courtney agrees that Gwen is smart, but isn't a "team player," comparing Gwen to herself and suggesting that she should be in Gwen's place. Noah tells her to get over it, causing Courtney to throw her drink at him in retaliation, knocking him into the water. Lindsay says that Gwen is harsh sometimes, but in the end, she played an awesome joke on Heather by planting Harold's red ant farm in her bed. Bridgette says that she liked Gwen and Leshawna because of how nice they were to her when the teams merged and wanted either of them to win. She then hits Ezekiel, who is trying to make a move on her. Lindsay wants to talk about Leshawna but addresses her as "Lefawnda," which everyone angrily corrects her for it. Harold says that at first, he thought Leshawna was really loud, but he soon realized that she is his soulmate. Courtney has nothing bad to say about Leshawna, despite claiming she excels at saying bad things about people. Katie and Sadie think Leshawna is the best, even though they weren't on her team. Katie then giggles as Noah reminds her about how Leshawna had locked Heather in the fridge once, and states that anyone that could come up with a prank like that deserved his vote. Later that evening, the ex-campers meet by the pool to discuss who they think should win. Trent notices Cody's severe sunburn, who tries to pass it off as just being sensitive to touch. During their conversation, Cody states that he would want Gwen to win. Lindsay remarks on how Gwen chose someone better looking and more stylish than him, but Cody says that he only wants Gwen to be happy, which Trent thought was cool. After stating some more ideas of who should win, Chris arrives and tells everyone that they will be voting off the next camper on Total Drama Island. Bunny then falls from the sky onto Lindsay's lap, who asks if he's Tyler. Due to snappy wordplay from Chris, Katie and Sadie think that he is asking them which camper from the final five do they want to spend time with that evening, so they think it would be cool for Leshawna to join them. Shocked, Courtney argues the logic and tells them that if they like Leshawna, then they shouldn't vote for her, however, in saying Leshawna's name, Courtney is counted as a third vote for Leshawna. Harold, still with the lamppost wrapped around him, is incensed, thinking that Courtney is trying to get back at him through Leshawna, like how he hurt Duncan by eliminating her. He starts slap fighting with Courtney, who retorts by telling him to get off of him and they fall into the pool, much to Noah's pleasure, who responds by muttering "Excellent." Lindsay's up next, and she tells the others not to worry, as she won't vote for Leshawna. Again saying Leshawna's name, it counts as a vote, currently to four votes. DJ calls her out, but Lindsay thinks DJ is voting for her, so she corrects him by saying he has to vote for someone on the island, like Leshawna, racking up another vote for Leshawna. Izzy then screams at everyone to not say "Leshawna," which increases the vote to six. A nearby parrot then says the name "Leshawna," bringing the total to seven. Trent argues that the vote doesn't count since the parrot has no idea who Leshawna is, which counts as vote eight. The parrot then says "Polly want a Leshawna," giving Leshawna nine votes and eliminating Leshawna. At Camp Wawanakwa, a shocked Leshawna is dragged to the Boat of Losers and tossed on board by Chef. A cheerful Chris is then seen walking up to her at the Playa Des Losers' dock and signs off the show. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 1)